


Lace Stockings

by izuruthemad



Series: Z's NDRv3 Virtual AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruthemad/pseuds/izuruthemad
Summary: "You really look cute in those lace stockings," Kokichi remarked casually, already interested. "They were definitely a good choice."





	Lace Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> apparently some people were chill w/ the idea of me writing oumasai smut so herewe go i dissappoint myself
> 
> my first smut piece h

Kaito sighed as he shut the door to his and Maki's apartment, his feet sore in his formal dress shoes. Maki was already in the kitchen, her pumps lying haphazardly on the doormat, nursing a glass of alcohol. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, and when she caught him staring, she smiled at him gently.

She set her glass down on the table as Kaito kicked off his shoes. "Hey, sit down," she offered to her husband. "You look absolutely beat."

"Yeah, you bet I am," he chuckled, walking over to sit in a chair. "I feel like a freshly-laundered clothing item sent through the dryer. We all love Shuichi and Kokichi, but the damn reception party lasted way too long. What is it, 11?"

"10:30," Maki replied. She leaned over to press a kiss into Kaito's scratchy, stubble-covered cheek. "You need to shave."

"Same difference! Too late! I've got work tomorrow." He leaned up to return the favor. "Also, I refuse to shave my-"

He paused as a noise slipped through the window with the wind.

"What was that?"

The couple paused to listen again. It sounded breathy, hitched, almost like a moan. It seemed to be coming from the apartment above them.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Maki grumbled. "At this time of night? Who-"

A faint, _"Oh, Kokichi..."_

Kaito roared with laughter. "What are they doing, fucking on the balcony?" he wheezed.

Maki snorted. She wordlessly slipped on the patio, and Kaito heard her yell a "go inside, you horny bastards!" and walk back in. An unintelligible "sorry" and the sound of their sliding door shut, and the noises were gone.

Maki slumped into Kaito, who wrapped his arms around her. "I need a fucking power nap," she grumbled.

* * *

Shuichi stood on the balcony, and Kokichi's mouth was watering.

He was wearing the corset that he'd worn underneath his wedding dress, the pearly white fabric complimenting his skin tone. It was sheer and ran up against his curves beautifully, the back laced up with ribbon, the lace choker he was also donning finishing the whole thing off. However, Kokichi wasn't looking at the corset.

He was looking at the stockings.

Those lace stockings, with the sheer material that covered up his legs but didn't obscure him. Those stockings, which showed off the curves of his thighs, calves, and bare feet, which gently contacted the wooden balcony as he leaned over the railing, almost as if the slender man was on tippy-toes, or gently floating above the surface. Those lace stockings, with lacy, ribbony trim at the tops, showing just a small bit of thigh, making Kokichi want to slip between Shuichi's thighs and mark the skin there, sucking and biting.

"You really look cute in those lace stockings," Kokichi remarked casually, already interested. As he spoke, he was slipping next to his husband, hand already finding itself on his waist. His long fingers traced Shuichi's hip. "They were definitely a good choice."

Shuichi melted into the contact and turned around to face Kokichi. A quiet grin found itself on the taller man's face as he leaned into him. "I thought you'd like them," he replied. "You seemed so hung up over them when we first picked them out. Tsumugi and Kaede have good taste."

Kokichi smiled and stepped forwards, trapping Shuichi between the railing and himself. "I do like them," he whispered, leaning so he was letting out hot breaths near Shuichi's ear. "I think I'd like them more _without_ the corset."

He could feel Shuichi squirm pleasureably. "Show me how much you'd like that," he challenged playfully. He teasingly moved against Kokichi, fitting his hips against the other man's own. "Drive me mad over a pair of lace stockings."

Kokichi grinned. " _Alright,_ " he murmured, and caught the other man in a kiss.

Their lips fought against each other, messy and hot, as Kokichi's hand ran down Shuichi's back, undoing the ribbon that held up Shuichi's corset. The offending material sagged as Kokichi slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Shuichi's breath hitched and a quiet moan slipped out through their lip-lock.

Kokichi was drunk on that noise. He wanted  _more._ He broke free and slipped his mouth onto Shuichi's ear, sucking at it, rubbing his tongue over the curve of Shuichi's earlobe. Shuichi gasped, his breath catching in his throat. Feeling satisfied, Kokichi moved downwards, wet lips latching onto his pretty pale neck.

" _Oh, Kokichi,"_ Shuichi breathed as Kokichi's other hand found itself palming Shuichi through the corset. Shuichi rocked against the contact, breath laboured.

Kokichi began to pull down the corset when-

"Go inside, you horny bastards!" Maki yelled from the lower floor. Kokichi looked over the railing to see the woman standing on her own balcony, looking cross. Shuichi covered his face, mortified.

"We should go inside," Kokichi whispered.

Shuichi nodded, red in the face. Kokichi scooped him up as if he were a feather, legs shaking from the effort. With a shout of, "sorry!" to the belligerent Maki below, he stepped inside the apartment and slid the glass sliding door shut with a click.

As soon as they were indoors, their hands and mouths were on each other again. Kokichi dropped Shuichi onto the bed and in seconds the taller man had his back against the headboard, Kokichi's hands peeling the offending corset off of Shuichi. Shuichi gasped and hid his face as Kokichi threw the corset to the floor.

"Damn," Kokichi whistled, unbuttoning his dress shirt and throwing it into the floor beneath him. "You're fucking gorgeous like this."

"Ah, staring makes me self-conscious," Shuichi replied quietly.

Shuichi lay on the bed, his everything exposed sans his legs, which were covered by those pretty lace stockings. When his throat bobbed as he swallowed, the white lace choker he wore hugged his neck. His pretty pink cock lay exposed, already half-hard, just begging to be touched, and those stockings hugged his thighs and capped the whole scene off beautifully, molded by his curled toes.

Kokichi smiled. He crawled onto the bed and carefully picked up a slender leg, bringing it to his lips.

"Ah, what are you-" Shuichi began, but his inquiry was cut short into a wanton moan as Kokichi took his big toe into his lips and sucked. He released the toe with a filthy  _pop,_ and slowly began to move up his leg, kissing his calf and thigh through the fabric. Shuichi shivered at the intimate contact, a painfully teasing sensation.

Kokichi moved to the exposed flesh above the stockings. In an aggravatingly slow manner, he mouthed the skin around the other man's groin, sucking and biting love-marks into his inner thighs. Shuichi whined, desperate for more contact.

"Kichi," Shuichi whimpered. " _Please._ "

"Ah ah ah, please what?" the shorter man asked playfully.

Shuichi covered his face in embarrassment. "Do I have to say it?"

"I don't know what you want me to do if you don't say it, love."

He sighed, resigned to his fate. " _Please,_ " he breathed. "Put your mouth on me, please stop teasing me, I _need_ it."

"Good boy," Kokichi replied, hot breath making Shuichi shudder. With a devil-may-care smirk, he pushed his mouth against the base of the other man's shaft and licked.

Shuichi let out a soft noise as Kokichi made his way down further, slipping his tongue against Shuichi's hole. The man trembled, crying out as Kokichi licked, swirling his tongue around the outside of the tight muscle. After a few seconds of that, he probed inside with the tip, enjoying the gasps his newlywed husband let out.

"Ah, Kokichi, that's-!" Shuichi gasped, hands grabbing for the sheets. He almost choked when Kokichi broke away only to lick a stripe up his dick playfully and then return to what he was doing. "God, that's so good."

Kokichi gave one final lick and crawled up to kiss Shuichi, hand opening a drawer in the nightstand, rustling through its contents. Shuichi whined at the loss of contact, reaching down to stroke himself; Kokichi realized, and pushed his hand away. He pulled out a bottle of lube and saturated his hand with it, fingers finding themselves near Shuichi's hole once again.

"Kokichi, I- _ah!_ " Shuichi gasped as a lubed-up finger slid into his hole. He keened as Kokichi worked him open patiently, steadily working into him, making sure to brush everything to find that sweet spot. "Ah, hah, Kokichi..."

"You're noisy," Kokichi chuckled, and slid another one in. He leaned up to muffle those delicious sounds with a kiss, and returned to mouth at his dick, two fingers working into Shuichi. The other man whimpered, and when Kokichi moved his fingers just the right way...

"Ah! Right there!" Shuichi yelped, and Kokichi silently cheered. He mercilessly returned to contacting that point, slipping a third finger in to Shuichi's ass. Shuichi moaned in approval at the added stimulation. Kokichi sneakily undid his belt and pants with his other hand, his own erection already pressing up painfully against the fabric.

Kokichi worked his lover open with one hand, and lubed up his freed dick with the other. Shuichi was moaning softly, grinding onto Kokichi's fingers desperately. Kokichi wanted nothing more than to take those fingers out and let him have it, but he reminded himself to go slow. Eventually, it wasn't difficult at all to slip his fingers in and out of Shuichi, and decided he was ready.

He removed his fingers, and Shuichi pouted up at him, expectant. Kokichi scooted forwards so he was lined up with Shuichi, aligning his cock with his lover's hole. Shuichi gasped as it brushed against him, teasing gently.

"You're so beautiful, Shuichi," Kokichi whispered, and caught his lips in his own for a gentle kiss. Shuichi smiled.

"So are you."

He pressed into him. Shuichi cried out from the sudden stimulation. Shuichi was warm and tight, and Kokichi let out a sultry moan that rivaled a pornstar. He couldn't help it. The man beneath him was so damn beautiful, and it felt  _so good_ to be linked to him this way, to fill him.

"Ah, you're noisy too," Shuichi joked. He was about to say more, but Kokichi cut him off by rocking into him. He cried out again, and his legs, covered by those lace stockings, wrapped around Kokichi's waist and locked him in place. The feeling of that sheer fabric against his skin made his mind spin, drove him wild.

He started out slow, evenly moving in and out of Shuichi, kissing his lips, his neck, his collarbone. Shuichi moaned, grabbing at the sheets, his own length, Kokichi's hands, anything that would tether him to the earth. His hair was disheveled, fanning over the pillows; whenever he swallowed, that lace choker bobbed. Kokichi grinned and slipped his mouth under it, sucking a hickey into Shuichi's pale neck.

"Ah, Kichi, K-kichi,  _please,_ " Shuichi breathed out, voice ragged. "Go  _faster,_ I,  _mm,_ I need  _more- ah!_ " He clenched bunches of the sheets in his hands, toes curling where they hovered behind Kokichi. The shorter man oblidged, picking up the pace. Shuichi moaned in approval, hips moving on their own.

A drawn-out noise let Kokichi know he'd hit that sweet spot. Kokichi picked up the pace, nailing that spot over and over, letting out soft noises. Shuichi, however, was far from quiet, voice rocketing off of the walls. Kokichi suddenly worried that people might hear them.

Shuichi clenched around him just then, and Kokichi could feel stars bursting behind his eyelids. " _Shuichi,_ that's-!" he breathed. He was getting close, he could feel it, and Shuichi clenching around him only brought him closer.

" _Kichi, Kichi, Kichi,_ " his lover chanted, almost like a prayer. "That feels so good, Kichi,  _I'm_ _close,_ _nn-!_ " Shuichi looked blissed out, his gaze unfocused. Kokichi kept his pace, feeling it build up, tantalizingly close—

" _Kokichi,_ " Shuichi moaned.

That sent him over the edge. Kokichi cried out as he released into Shuichi, the other man following suit once he felt Kokichi come. He pulled out and slumped into Shuichi's arms, not caring about the cleanup.

"You," Kokichi breathed, "are so damn beautiful."

Shuichi chuckled. "You really nailed your point." He smiled, and closed his eyes lightly.

"You know what, next time  _I'll_ wear the stockings, and  _you_ top," Kokichi insisted. "You look like you had a good time. I'm missing out! It's a tragedy!" He dramatically gesticulated as he spoke, drawing another laugh out of Shuichi.

"Alright. We'll do that then, love."

They laid there for a minute, listening to each other's breathing. It was peaceful and serene, the opposite of the previously sexually charged scene before. Kokichi didn't mind it. He loved moments with Shuichi, no matter whether they were sexual or soft.

He snuggled closer to Shuichi, and Shuichi ran a hand through Kokichi's hair, gently drumming against his scalp. He still had those stockings on. Kokichi smiled.

He leaned up and gave him a light kiss, and Shuichi sleepily grinned. Kokichi caught the other's hand and weaved their fingers together, their wedding rings glinting in the moonlight from their patio.

"Hey," Kokichi whispered. "I love you."

Shuichi smiled tiredly.

"I love you too."

They paused for a minute.

"Hey, when we get up, can we order a pizza and run a bath?"

"That sounds great."

"It's a plan, nishishi!"

Kokichi laid his head on Shuichi's chest, eyelids heavy. Before he knew it, he'd drifted off in his beloved Shuichi's embrace.

* * *

Shuichi walked back inside with the pizza, wearing a baggy t-shirt as a nightgown, those lace stockings still covering his legs. "Koko, Maki left us something!" he called.

Kokichi sprinted towards the front of the apartment and snatched a yellow Post-It out of Shuichi's hand. Shuichi laughed and set the pizza on the table. 

"What does it say?" the taller man inquired, leaning his chin on Kokichi's shoulder.

Kokichi laughed.

"Nothing."

* * *

 

~~_Ouma_ ~~ _Saihara and Saihara_

_(I forget Ouma isn't Ouma anymore, you're fucking married now christ)_

_Stop fucking on the balcony, we like our windows open after dark, you horny bastards. Some of us like to get to bed before 10 pm._

_Congrats on consummating your marriage._

_-Your Friend Maki Momota_

**Author's Note:**

> i have no regrets
> 
> i blame the commenters on No CisHets Allowed for this one
> 
> "oumasai smut or pewish" I'm fucking done bye


End file.
